


supernatural facebook fun

by Supernatural42424 (Apocalypsis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facebook, Humor, I have no idea where this came from, I'm Sorry, M/M, Original Character(s), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypsis/pseuds/Supernatural42424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the supernatural gang have Facebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. eviceration doesn't always kill

**Author's Note:**

> i did this ages ago during a school lecture on the dangers of Facebook and it grew a bit bigger than intended.

Crowley updated his status.

I don't suppose anyone knows how to get blood out of a Persian rug?

10 minutes ago

Lucifer and 3 others like this.

 

Alice: You could try salt and warm holy water.

Crowley: Alice I'm a demon.

Alice: Point taken, if you buy me dinner I'll come and have a look.

Crowley: Deal.

Sam Winchester: How exactly did you get blood on a Persian rug?

Crowley: Very easily.

Gabriel: You should be more careful of where you kill people.

Crowley: I didn't kill anyone!

Alice: Seriously Crowley, it looks like someone got eviscerated on it.

Crowley: Does not mean they died.

Sam Winchester: Touché.

Alice: Just get a new rug Crowley.


	2. Castiel makes a cute kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a picture of a cute fluffy black kitten with blue eyes and it seemed like something Gabriel would do.

Alice posted on Gabriel's time-line.

Gabriel turn Castiel back this instant!!!

3 minutes ago.

Balthazar and 7 others like this.

 

Gabriel: What do you mean? I haven't done anything to little Cassie.

Kali: What did he do now?

Alice: He turned Cas into a cat.

Jo Harvelle: Aww cute. What colour.

Alice: Black and yes he is cute but that's not the point.

Gabriel: You can't prove I did it.

Alice: Turn him back or else.

Gabriel: Or else what baby sis? Hmm? What are you going to do about it?

Alice: Remember Gabriel I could make your life a living Hell.

Crowley: I'd be very scared if I were you, Angel.

Gabriel: Can it Crowley… fine I'll turn him back.

 

 

Private message.

 

Sam Winchester: How's Cas.

Dean Winchester: He's still coughing fur-balls but other than that he's back to normal.

Sam Winchester: You think Alice meant it when she said she'd make Gabriel's life Hell.

Dean Winchester: No doubt about it.

Sam Winchester: This should be interesting.


	3. Here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of this is up to your imagination.

Alice tagged Gabriel in a photo she posted.

1 hour ago.

Raphael and 132 others like this.

 

Gabriel: Take it down, take it down this instant.

Raphael: Why Gabriel, I never imagined you'd be in to that sort of stuff.

Lucifer: You'd certainly be a lot more fun to have down here than Michael.

Gabriel: Ugh, Alice get rid of it.

Alice: Or what?

Gabriel: I...hang on how did you even get that.

Alice: Kali.

Dean Winchester: I think I need brain bleach.

Sam Winchester: You and me both.

Castiel: I do not understand, why is Gabriel wearing a collar?

Alice: Hee he he.

Dean Winchester: Come on Alice take it down.

Sam Winchester: Yea Alice it's not nice.

Alice: Hang on a minute who's side are you on?

Dean Winchester: Gabriel's.

Sam Winchester: He's scarier than you.

Alice: …

Raphael: Uh oh.

Lucifer: That's not good.

Michael: Oh dear.

Crowley: You two will be lucky if you live to regret that.

Private message.

 

Bobby Singer: You idjits what were you thinking upsetting Alice.

Sam Winchester: Well it's true, she's not that scary.

Dean Winchester: And besides she wouldn't really hurt us.

Bobby Singer: This is the Archangel who broke Lucifer's nose and stopped a demon with a baseball bat.

Dean Winchester: Oh

Sam Winchester: Good point.

Dean Winchester posted on Gabriel's time-line. 

FIX IT!!!

5 minutes ago.

Sam Winchester and 4 others like this.

 

Gabriel: Fix what? I haven't done anything.

Dean Winchester: The impala…it's… pink.

Gabriel: What!? It wasn't me I swear.

Dean Winchester: It's the type of thing you'd do.

Gabriel: That it is and I wish I had but I didn't.

Sam Winchester: Someone changed my laptop language to Russian and I can't change it back.

Crowley: I believe it has started.

Private message.

 

Alice: Hey Ash, you busy I need a favour

Ash: Not at all Alice, cool trick with the car you should have seen Dean's face.

Alice: Oh I did Jo got photo's.

Ash: Wicked, so what can I do for you?

Alice: I need you to teach me how to hack facebook.

Ash: On one condition.

Alice: What?

Ash: Don't use it against me Jo or Ellen.

Alice: Deal

Gabriel is in a relationship with Sam Winchester. 

5 hours ago.

Alice and 12 others like this.

 

Dean Winchester: You're dating Gabriel?!

Sam Winchester: What no, somebody must have done it. Maybe Alice.

Alice: Oie if you remember my internet skills aren't that good.

Gabriel: Well as interested as I am kiddo it wasn't me.

Sam Winchester: Wait you're interested in me.

Alice: Even Castiel knows that little fact and he's completely obliviously.

Dean Winchester is in a relationship with Castiel.

3 hours ago.

Sam Winchester and 21 others like this.

 

Sam Winchester: About time you two stopped eye fucking and got together.

Ellen Harvelle: Congratulations.

Dean Winchester: Hang on a minute.

Balthazar: Castiel's mine human.

Dean Winchester: I didn't post this.

Alice: Oops.

Dean Winchester is in an open relationship with Castiel and Balthazar.

30 minutes ago.

Alice likes this.

 

Dean Winchester: What the fuck!?

Balthazar: As flattered as I am, you should have asked first.

Castiel: I'm confused.

Alice: I bet you are Cas.

Dean Winchester: I didn't do it, it wasn't me.

Alice: Well you should at least chose which one of my little brothers you want, having two is greedy.

Dean Winchester: It was you, you're the one who is doing this.

Alice: Maybe. But it's true.

Bobby Singer: You're all idjits.

Alice likes barbie and twilight.

2 hours ago.

Gabriel and 3 others like this.

 

Alice: Very good boys but I'm not the one with the barbie car.

Dean Winchester: So it was you.

Alice: Of course it was.

Sam Winchester: So you're the one who changed my laptop to Russian.

Alice: Told you I was good.

Gabriel posted on Alice's time line.

What did you do to me?!

17 minutes ago.

Michael and 7 others like this.

 

Alice: Don't worry, it will fade within a few days.

Crowley: I'm curious, what exactly did you do to him.

Gabriel: She turned me pink! I can't even magic it away.

Alice: Maybe it will teach you not to turn your younger siblings into animals.

Gabriel: Fine fine, Castiel I apologise for turning you into a cat.

Castiel: Apology excepted brother, even if the fur-balls were unpleasant.


	4. a sort of truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i'm posting my fic's in odd orders Sky is a pagan minor god who Alice looked up to like an older brother

Alice updated her status.

I call an end to the tricks. You have been shown the error of your ways and now it's time to get on with life.

2 hours ago.

Gabriel and 115 others like this.

 

Gabriel: Agreed.

Sam Winchester: Agreed.

Dean Winchester: Agreed.

Ellen Harvelle: finally

Sky: Yeah cause this isn't suspicious at all is it.

Private message.

 

Dean Winchester: We still need to get back at her.

Sam Winchester: I don't think that's a good idea.

Gabriel: Nonsense Sammy, and I have the perfect plan.

Sam Winchester: Well count me out.

Gabriel: Suit yourself kiddo.

Dean Winchester: Just don't tell Alice.

Alice posted on Lucifer's time line.

Is it cold down there?

5 minutes ago.

Lilith and 3 others like this.

 

Lucifer: Why?

Alice: I think Hell just froze over, either that or Gabriel is plotting.

Michael: You should have more faith in your older brothers.

Alice: Yes because you and Lucifer set such good examples.

Michael: Go to Hell.

Alice: not while you're there.

Lucifer: Ouch.


	5. payback's a bitch

Alice updated her status.

Whoever trashed my bike, I'm going to cause you so much pain I will make Alastair look like an amateur.

12 minutes ago.

Crowley and 17 others like this.

 

Sky: Calm down Alice.

Anna: Be quiet honorary brother. Please continue Alice.

Gabriel: Stop encouraging her Anna.

Bobby Singer: The bike is fixable.

Dean Winchester: I'll sort it when we get to Bobby's.

Crowley: I think one of them did it.

Alice: Don't worry I have a very good idea who it was.

Crowley: Well feel free to call if you need any help.

Private message.

 

Sam Winchester: Just so you know I didn't have anything to do with trashing your bike or any future tricks played on you. Dean and Gabriel are the one's looking to get back at you.

Alice: No problem, I'm already setting up payback.

Sam Winchester: That sounds scary.

Balthazar updated his status.

Has anyone seen Gabriel. Raphael needs him upstairs.

3 hours ago.

Crowley likes this.

 

Alice: Sorry not recently

Sam Winchester: He hasn't popped in for a few days.

Sky: Haven't seen him with the pagans recently.

Crowley: I predict he's in a very warm place.

Balthazar: What did you do to him demon.

Castiel: I do believe that someone else has a lot more interest in getting back at Gabriel than him.

Sky: I wonder who that could be.

Balthazar: Alice!!

Alice: Bye bye.

Private message.

 

Raphael: What have you done to Gabriel, Alice.

Alice: Why does everyone assume I’ve done something to him Crowley was the one with the predictions

Raphael: I enquired about that, apparently he got his predictions from you.

Alice: Bloody demon I'm going to fry him

Alice posted on Crowley's time line.

Tattle tale.

15 minutes ago.

Meg and 15 others like this.

 

Crowley: I do apologise Alice, however your older brother is rather persuasive.

Alice: What do you mean persuasive?

Raphael: That doesn't matter.

Alice: I hate my family.

Sky: Alice maybe it's time you let Gabriel go it's been almost a week.

Sam Winchester: You know where he is?

Sky: Not exactly but she asked Hades for a favour.

Anna: She needed holy oil last week.

Raphael: Alice!!

Alice: Fine, I hate all of you but I'll sort it out.

Gabriel posted on Alice's time line. 

You trapped me in a ring of holy fire, IN THE UNDERWORLD!!!

1 hour ago.

Alice and 231 people like this.

 

Alice: I let you go again.

Gabriel: That's not the point.

Alice: You trashed my bike

Gabriel: That wasn't me.

Alice: Nice try Gabe but there is no way Dean touched my bike, he knows what I’d do to his car as payback.

Kali: You did have it coming.

Gabriel: But out Kali.

 


	6. Who said Gabriel wasn't reasonable

Private message.

 

Sky: Alice maybe you should stop this before it gets out of hand.

Alice: 1) it's already out of hand and 2) I tried to stop it but they continued.

Sky: Fine but don't say I didn't warn you and don't get me involved.

Alice: Scouts honour.

Private message.

 

Sam Winchester: Don't you think this has gone on for long enough Dean.

Dean Winchester: Yea all right Sammy, but you're the one who's convincing Gabriel.

Sam Winchester: Oh come on Dean, why me.

Dean Winchester: He's your boyfriend is not.

Sam Winchester: Is not.

Private message.

 

Sam Winchester: Isn't it time you gave up Gabe?

Gabriel: Never!

Sam Winchester: I'll make it worth your while if you both agree to stop.

Gabriel: Seriously?

Sam Winchester: Well why not Dean already thinks we're together.

Gabriel: I'll do it.

Private message.

 

Gabriel: I wish to form a truce.

Alice: What?!

Gabriel: I want us to stop tricking each other and get along.

Alice: Is this your way of telling me you've been kidnapped?

Gabriel: Oh very funny Alice

Alice: So you want to call an end to tricks?

Gabriel: Yes.

Alice: Did some one spike your candy?

Gabriel: Do you have to make this so difficult?

Alice: Can you blame me for being suspicious.

Gabriel: Well no but this time it's sincere.

Alice: And you decided to stop because…?

Gabriel: Sammy convinced me.

Alice: How did he do that?

Alice: Wait, on second thought I don't want to know.

Gabriel: So do we have a truce or not

Alice: Sure why not, major trick war has ended. Minor tricks still excepted.

Gabriel: Agreed

Private message.

 

Alice: You can stop worrying, me and Gabriel have a truce.

Sky: Thank Zeus, What brought that on?

Alice: I don't know and I'm almost positive that I don't want to

Sky: Fair enough. 


	7. Losing the Winchester's is surprisingly easy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like there will be more chapters to this after all.

 

 

Alice updated her status.

I don't suppose anyone has heard anything from the Winchesters recently, I appear to have misplaced them.

1 hour ago.

Lucifer and 15 others like this.

 

Bobby Singer: Can't say I have Alice.

Michael: How exactly do you misplace the Winchesters, they're like walking natural disasters.

Gabriel: Big brother does have a point there Alice, you'd make a terrible guardian.

Alice: Shut up Gabriel, I suppose you know where they are.

Gabriel: Not a clue, doesn't mean I can't tease you though.

Castiel: The last time I spoke to Dean he said they were going to investigate a spike in demon activity.

Lucifer: Looks like your pet demon slipped his leash again sister.

Alice: Crowley is so not my pet!

 

* * *

 

 

Alice posted on Crowley's time line.

All right what mayhem are you about to cause and where are the Winchesters.

15 minutes ago.

Meg and 34 others like this.

 

Crowley: I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.

Alice: Of course you don't, it's not like you're king of hell or anything, right.

Crowley: Despite what is to be expected I am not universally loved and respected down here.

Gabriel: Well fancy that.

Crowley: However I will make enquiries.

Alice: Thanks Crowley, I think.

 

* * *

 

 

Private message.

Bobby Singer: You sure about letting Crowley deal with this his way?

Alice: It's not like I've got much of a choice is it, besides I've got Gabriel and Castiel shadowing him.

Gabriel: Had, you had Gabriel and Castiel shadowing him.

Alice: Do I want to know.

Gabriel: Not really.

Bobby Singer: Great now what do we do?

Alice: Trust Crowley?

Gabriel: To use a word quite popular with Bobby, idjit.

 

* * *

 

 

Crowley posted on Alice's time line.

As of now they're in a motel in Washington.

5 minutes ago.

Bobby Singer and 5 others like this.

 

Alice: Thank you, I think.

Bobby Singer: Where were they anyway?

Dean Winchester: Trust me yo do not want to know.

Sam Winchester: I second that.

Alice: Well either way unless the demons are picking on poor defenceless humans can we please leave them and their plans to take over hell in peace please.

Gabriel: ?

Alice: Crowley has a rival.

Gabriel: Ah, in which case I’m with Alice leave the demons to fight amongst themselves.

Crowley: You may regret that if I lose.

 

* * *

 

Alice updated her status.

Gone again.

10 minutes ago.

Lucifer and 23 others like this.

 

Lucifer: Why exactly are you surprised by this?

Alice: I only left them alone for five minutes, even they shouldn't be able to get kidnapped in that time.

Gabriel: Wrong, and before you ask I don't have them.

Crowley: Neither do I and there should be no more demon related problems at the moment anyway.

Alice: Oh hell.

Lucifer: Nope not here.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it wasn't to great it's the result of bad weather, which led to my internet going down, which led to me home alone and my only entertainment being my laptop with ten seasons of supernatural on it. I'll let you guess what happened.


	8. Ring around the apocalypse

 

Raphael posted on Alice's time-line.

I don't wish to alarm you but it seems that some angels are attempting to restart the apocalypse.

1 hour ago.

Michael and 97 others like this.

 

Gabriel: Out of idle curiosity you're not one of those angels are you?

Raphael: The three of us had that discussion after you turned up remember.

Alice: Alright so who is instigating this.

Raphael: I'm afraid I wouldn't know.

Castiel: Zachariah would be a good place to start don't you think.

Bobby Singer: The angel has a point.

Michael: personally I think it's a great idea.

Lucifer: I second that.

Alice: Well thankfully nobody asked for your opinions so but out.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel updated his status.

Alright I still haven't found any of them. Anyone else having better luck?

15 minutes ago

Ruby and 17 others like this.

 

Bobby Singer: Nobody on my end has seen or heard anything.

Kali: Ditto.

Gabriel: Why are you looking?

Kali: Alice asked nicely, besides your brothers are assholes and deserve to stay in that cage.

Lucifer: That's not fair I only tried to kill you once.

Alice: Nothing, but I haven't heard back from Cas or Crowley maybe one of them had better luck.

Crowley: Not me I'm afraid.

Alice: Damn it.

 

* * *

 

Alice updated her status.

Anyone interested in our progress should please note that not only are the Winchesters still missing but we have now lost Castiel as well.

2 minutes ago.

Meg and 9 others like this.

 

Balthazar: What do you mean you lost Cas?

Alice: I didn't personally lose him he's just lost.

Balthazar: How?

Gabriel: Well he went looking for Zachariah, my guess is he found him.

Bobby Singer: If you idjits have finished deciding who's fault it is can we focus on finding them?

Jo Harvelle: Can't you just locate Castiel like you usually do when you can't find the Winchesters

Gabriel: Good idea, wonder why no one else thought of that.

Alice: I did, it didn't work.

Jo Harvelle: Well now what?

Alice: Don't look at me it's someone else's turn to come up with a bright idea.

 

* * *

 

Balthazar updated his status.

If anyone's interested I found Zachariah.

16 minutes ago.

Alice and 51 other like this.

 

Alice: How?

Balthazar: Let's just say it was extremely difficult and leave it at that shall we.

Bobby Singer: Alright if you've got Zachariah where are the boys.

Balthazar: Apparently Uriel has them.

Gabriel: And he is where.

Balthazar: Pass.

Alice: Ugh.

 

* * *

 

Ash posted on Bobby Singer's time-line.

Anybody tried Detroit?

11 minutes ago.

Jo Harvelle and 32 others like this.

 

Alice: Oops?

Bobby Singer: Let me get this straight, none of you thought to check Detroit.

Gabriel: Did you?

Bobby Singer: No.

Gabriel: Then that's the answer to your question.

Alice: Don't panic we'll go now, won't we Gabriel?

Gabriel: Sure we will off to play hero again. Sammy better be bloody grateful.

 

 


End file.
